This invention relates to photographic apparatus and to an accessory unit for use with such apparatus.
Such accessory units may, for example, be in form of electronic flash units which can be installed in or on the photographic apparatus (e.g. a still camera); they could also be in form of exposure meters or, in fact, in form of any of the various known accessory units.
Often, such units are relatively bulky and interfere with the intended simple operation of the photographic apparatus by a user, making such operation undesirably difficult.